


Не то, чем кажется

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, strange humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Многое в этой жизни является совсем не тем, чем кажется на первый взгляд. К примеру, мудрые и величественные Строители на проверку оказываются полудикими разрозненными племенами раката, а обычный солдат Республики — могущественным лордом ситхов. Тогда, быть может, и малыш-гизка не так прост?





	Не то, чем кажется

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: Расслоение сознания персонажа.  
> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2015

Нас осталось всего пятеро. Нет, конечно, заготовок существует неисчислимое множество. Но что значат бестолковые болванки по сравнению с бессмертным сознанием?

Нас — пятеро.

_...скучно... как же скучно..._

«Нет в галактике того, что могло бы уничтожить абсолютный разум!» Пф! Хвастливые идиоты, апломб которых рядом с самоуверенностью теперешних разумных — что взрослый хатт на фоне головастика. Сказали бы уж честно, что боитесь даже одним глазом заглядывать за грань.

_...левее... ещё левее... вку-у-усно!.._

Шестого — как сейчас помню, хоть и было это около сорока витков назад, примерно когда горделивое «насаждать» раката сменилось недоумённо-трусливым «спасти то, что ещё подлежит спасению» мгновенно дичающих и разрозненных их потомков... так вот, Шестого убила скука. Ну, по крайней мере, я так считаю. Хотя могу ведь и ошибаться. Насколько мы связаны с теми, кого создали? Раката «ушли» потому, что не стало Шестого? Или наоборот?

Что в точности произошло тогда, я не знаю, хотя в периоды малодушия и жалею, что ушедший не поделился «рецептом». Он просто слился с Силой, хотя я в упор не представляю, как это удалось тому, кто лишён способности умереть.

_...а вот этот пучок травы, несомненно, заслуживает более пристального внимания!.. к тому же он последний на этой поляне клочок пищи, по которому ещё не потоптались ранкоры и эти жалкие останки раката..._

Седьмую уничтожил её же тонкий расчёт. Сначала добиться того, чтобы твоё сознание могли принять только специально обработанные, тобою же выведенные болванки, а потом собрать их все вместе и раствориться в пламени сверхновой...

Или, быть может, её сгубила всё та же скука?

Седьмая ушла изящно — как и подобает настоящему ученому. Жаль, что я был почти не знаком с ней. Любопытно было бы узнать, что именно вложила она в свои творения — и чем всё закончилось. Говорят, её ква были истинными сокровищами.

_...ну, куда же он лезет!.. вторую, можно сказать, жизнь живёт, а ума как не было, так и не предвидится!.._

Я не наделял свои создания ничем особенным. Не одарил ни особо долгой жизнью, ни поголовной чувствительностью к Силе, ни потрясающей приспособляемостью, которая помогла бы им выжить даже в эпицентре взрыва. Я только... немножечко поделился с ними своим любопытством.

Пятая говорит, что я распыляюсь, разбрасываюсь, хватаясь за множество проектов сразу, но мало что доводя до финала. Я с ней не согласен. К примеру, катары казались одним из самых успешных начинаний, но оказались провальным. А я жив.

_...нет, до чего же настырное создание!.. сам на минное поле прёт и одну из немногих оставшихся кошколюдок за собою тащит!.. нет уж, голубчики, врёте, на вас у меня другие планы!.._

Пр-р-рыг!..

_...встретимся на следующей стоянке!.._


End file.
